The present invention relates in general to outerwear utilized in fly casting, surf fishing or bait casting and in particular to an improvement in the chest high waders employed in this sport.
Presently available waders do not allow for the facile expelling of liquid human waste. Instead, fishermen wearing state-of-the-art waders must relieve themselves by repairing to shore, dropping their suspenders and drawing down this garment so that they can pass their waste in the usual mode. This procedure is time consuming and inconvenient and fishermen have long expressed the need for some alternative.
It is clearly evident that the present-day wader design is not suitable for those persons actively engaged in the sport of fishing.
The present invention fulfills this need by providing fishing waders which are equipped with means for conveniently expelling urinary waste without undressing.